<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>S.O.L.S by Valiantis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798019">S.O.L.S</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiantis/pseuds/Valiantis'>Valiantis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiantis/pseuds/Valiantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul</p><p>The spiritual or immaterial part of a human being or animal, regarded as immortal.<br/>Emotional or intellectual energy or intensity, especially as revealed in a work of art or an artistic performance.</p><p>But what if we have two that gave you immense power?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Units</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oracle. Come in Oracle." Static came from one of the devices, "Do you read? Over." </p><p>"Copy." A response came quick, "Go for it Infiltrator."</p><p>"What's your 20? Over." They questioned.</p><p>"22nd Street, close the Sapphire Park." </p><p>"Copy. Target's been frisky. Over." </p><p>"Copy that. Hold out for a little longer." Oracle responded. They were about to end the transmission but.</p><p>"Did you bring him?" They questioned.</p><p>Back into reality as the questions remains to be answered. It was a Friday morning, the usual enjoyment of the day before weekends. Thank God it's friday right? or that's why people cry as they reach the end of the day. But it was different for everyone, and today was a nuisance to say the least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am the Soul Father.</p><p>Origin of all second souls.</p><p>An abnormality.</p><p>but is it even to be considered that?</p><p> </p><p>The human race prospered for centuries with one soul. What if I told you, I gifted the human race with two souls?</p><p> </p><p>Then again, I wouldn’t say I “gifted” it to them, rather, I fell in love. The Mother of Souls, my wife, has given birth to the first generation of two soul humans; Keepers. Our 10 children: Hylda, Keeper of Air and gases, Rhimos, keeper of Flame and heat, Kryptos, keeper of telepathy and psychics, Wyrvell, keeper of floras and trees, Jorn, keeper of fauna and beasts, Argon, keeper of Strength and martial arts, Orphylia, keeper of water and liquids, Targo, keeper of earth and stones, and the twins, Aliss and Horus, keepers of light and shadow, respectively.</p><p>The humans never really rejected my children. I raise my sons and daughters to be humble, helpful, and kind to singular souls for their mother is one and that they mean family as well. With time, humans treated my family as royalty, they honored us as their leaders for what we were capable of. Though this might be the case, our family stayed humble and mingled as if we were them, which we are, at the end of the day, we’re all humans. But with every fairytale-like stories, there will come a time where evil disagrees with the current laws and try to reign over this haven. Sad to say, that evil is one of my own kin. Kryptos grew sour to single soul humans, thought they were inferior, impure, lacking, and his subjects. The fame and worship have gotten to him but he was disgusted by how humans were satisfied for being powerless.</p><p> I tried to reason with my son, to make him see the goodness in single souls, but it wasn’t enough to convince him. He raged and went on to prove his point by challenging his own mother in a duel to show how single souls are worthless. Despite my warnings and rambling to my wife, without hesitation, she accepted. That’s when I lost her. In an instant, Kryptos killed his own mother in cold blood. Before I or even his rage-filled siblings could retaliate, he vanished before us. That’s the last time we heard of Kryptos.</p><p>The ceremony for my wife’s burial has gathered the attention of all of the people around the area and thus she was commemorated as the Queen of humans and Mother of Keepers.</p><p>Generations passed, genetics flows and tangles, as my children got married, gave birth to new generations of keepers and humans, the combinations of powers and abilities were unlimited. Hence, today’s generation of humanity where humans and keepers live together in harmony, cooperating with one another to build up the world into glory and peace.</p><p> </p><p>Or so we thought...</p><p> </p><p>There can never be peace in this world. If there’s harmony and good, there’s chaos and evil. Time passed as well learned about those who’ve corrupted, leaving their souls to be dammed, engulfing them in the abyss never allowing light to shine again.</p><p>Thankfully those who posses the righteous spirit battled these beings who’ve turned, slowly but surely making the world safe. The darkness was pushed back, you could say that it was a choice. As for one’s future can be determined by their actions.</p><p>Though... I am uncertain that whatever had caused the stream of malice.</p><p>But one thing is for sure, there are guardians amongst the humans. Those who swore an oath into protecting the soul and soulless. They may be different in their own way, but as long as they have the heart of glory. The change will come, may it be subtle or not, it is change nonetheless.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>